


grieving over the undead

by toadpot



Series: when emotions run high [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Feels, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson are Cousins, Hugging, M/M, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Sad, loss of dragons, post-HTTYD 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot
Summary: Toothless wasn't dead, so why did Hiccup feel like his heart had broken?Hookfang was alive, so why did Snotlout feel like he couldn't breathe?
Relationships: Heather & Astrid Hofferson, Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang/Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: when emotions run high [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	grieving over the undead

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in my feels because i still refuse to watch httyd-3 (and i most likely never will) because I KNOW i'll probably cry over the dragons leaving Berk. 
> 
> this fic i think shows how the 2 riders would have felt after the dragons left, and if you read the other fic in this series (you don't have to, but there's a brief mentioning on it) you'll see how their relationship widens

The brothers sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder on the same cliff the dragons had left them on. 

Only this time, the night sky covered the blue of the sky, and the moon looked at the two as if she were crying.

"Breaking up with Astrid didn't hurt as bad," Hiccup whispered into the silence of the summer night, fearing if he spoke any louder, the peace the world around him had would shatter.

"Because, she didn't leave you. She's still here." Snotlout whispered in response, shoulders slouching that bit more.

"But still," Hiccup continued, voice low, "It didn't hurt this bad when she and Heather got together, I was overjoyed then." 

Snotlout looked at the dark ocean beneath them, "Maybe because, we expected it. Things hurt less when we know they're going to happen." 

Hiccup sighed, and Snotlout felt as if his own emotions escaped with Hiccup's breath, "We tried so hard to believe that they'd stay, but in the end they left." 

"I- I still remember when we defeated the Red Death," Snotlout continued, heart feeling heavy, soul feeling lost, "I remember the look on Hookfang's face, and the emotion I felt- I felt like I could protect the world."

"And we did," Hiccup answers, voice shaking, "we did."

"We tried so hard to make the world a better place for the dragons," Snotlout continued, his own voice shaking like the waves of the ocean, "yet now, I feel like that was all for nothing."

Hiccup nodded, his own heart agreeing. "Sometimes, I feel bad I'm mourning over Toothless leaving, when he's found love and is probably happier without me." 

"Don't- Don't say that," Snotlout intersected, "Toothless looked for you in every crowd, and you did the same. If anything, Hookfang is better off without me." 

"He loved you like no other," Hiccup disagreed, "remember when we were stuck in the blizzard, in the cave? Hookfang refused to leave your side until Toothless and I had forced him away, so that you had the space to heal." 

Snotlout, instead of responding, reached out to link his hands with Hiccup, the small tattoo of the familiar Monstrous Nightmare curving around the Nightfury on the back of their hands, almost like the two parts of Yin and Yang.

"I don't regret the memories," Hiccup whispered, his hand tightening around Snotlout's as he pushed their sides together, the large tattoos of the dragons that wound up their sides and across their back coming together through the thin material of their sleepwear.

"I regret not leaving with them." Snotlout finished, just like every night, the same words they whispered in the space of their shared bed as they clung to each other, desperately hoping it was all a morbid nightmare.

The two dragons had brought the two cousins closer together, them leaving made the cousins feel inseparable. 

The wind howled and the distant howl of a lone wolf, and Snotlout laughed a bit, a dry sound, almost sounding like a heave.

"That sounded like Toothless." 

Hiccup snorted, ears desperately clinging to the sound as he leaned his head on top of Snotlout's, "That sounded like Hookfang." 


End file.
